


the pieces fell away

by StarsAndUniverses



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Temporary Character Death, but its still gore, it's clearly labeled and easy to skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndUniverses/pseuds/StarsAndUniverses
Summary: Mao Mao's dead. Now what?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

There’s red on the ground and it’s not from my cape. 

Breathe in… Breathe out.

I couldn’t let her get hurt, I pushed Adorabat out of the way but I wasn’t fast enough to clear the gap. 

Breathe in…Breathe out…

The stupid thing got me, it got me and it slashed me with one of its big stupid claws and it’s bleeding, I’m  _ bleeding _ -

Breathe in... Breathe out…….

I can hear screaming, it’s coming from somewhere and oh GOD, it hurts so bad-

Breathe in.

Is that my intestine? I think that’s my intestine. 

Breathe out. 

The monster isn’t roaring anymore. Did they kill it?

Breathe in. 

Are they gonna miss me? I hope they do.

Breathe out. 

Is my family gonna miss me? Is Dad gonna miss me? I know Mom will.

Breathe in.

Is the valley gonna be okay? What about the Ruby Pureheart, can it be fixed?

Breathe out. 

Does anyone know my name? Am I a legend? 

Breathe in. 

I don’t think I am. 

Breathe out. 

I’m so sorry, guys. 

Breathe in.

I’m so sorry I failed you all.

Breathe out. 

And his lungs breathed no more. 


	2. WARNING: GORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is gore, it's describing Mao's corpse. It doesn't have ANYTHING relevant to the plot, I just wrote it to vent, so if you don't like gore, don't read it, just wait for the next story chapter.

Within minutes, Mao Mao’s corpse was already being swarmed by flies, pecked at by birds and bugs, invaded by gross little worms and maggots - You’d think he’d been dead for days. The monster the team had been fighting bit at it, tried to eat it, shook it back and forth until the top half flew into the forest and the bottom half into town. 

When Badgerclops and Adorabat went to town to find the body, it was being devoured by rats from the sewer it fell in, eyes having been pecked out by crows, clear vitreous fluid leaking out over the black fur matted with blood foam from the mouth. The skull had split in half from the impact, leaving gooey, rotting brain matter splattered around like someone had wiped out on their skateboard while carrying a pink-grey, chunky smoothie. Badgerclops, wisely, sent Adorabat home when he went to look for the other half of the body in the woods. 

The woods were worse. No hungry animals cared that Mao Mao had been a hero. His intestines had been dragged 10 feet away, gnawing through the thick protective muscle layer, exposing the contents to the outside world. That, along with the half eaten stomach - which had already been licked almost clean - made the air smell like shit, an awful concoction which Badgerclops was sure would put him off food forever. 

While he was standing right there, a little monster had the guts to come up to the corpse and start chomping into the side, exposing the bright white of bone and pulling chunks of meat - of his best friend’s  _ flesh _ \- off, as if it were enjoying a full course dinner. Badgerclops couldn’t bring himself to move until the creature noticed him and ran away. He couldn’t bring himself to pick the limp legs up and take them back into town. Feeling horrible about it, he left the bottom half of the body where it lay, setting home to go comfort Adorabat the little bit that he could. He’d never liked showers, but he felt like he needed to take a million of them to wash the stench of death out of his fur and the guilt from out of his mind. 


End file.
